Lucky13 Negima!
by Kirikou
Summary: Negi Springfield is on his way up in his quest to become a great magi, and his thirteenth birthday is at hand! But, things don't go as nicely as he'd planned, and someone is back out for revenge...
1. The Big Day

**Lucky-13**

Written by Valerie Fowler

--

Rated: PG (13)

Quick notes: the story is based three years after the last book I've read, #3. I wonder if this is the only fanfiction out there as of now...Anyway, I'll have drawn pictures by the end of this thing, and they'll all...be in my room until my scanner is fixed. (( ( ) ))

And one quicker note, as for heights, Negi is thirteen now, so just adjust their heights accordingly. I imagine Negi being about up to Asuna's shoulder now. Just a bit below, considering that she must have been growing too.

--

1) THE BIG DAY...

---

"NEGI!!!"

The shout made it's way through the whole dorm and halfway through the city as Asuna dragged her teacher out of the house for the hundredth time, kicking and screaming. Konoka followed quickly behind, picking up the extra bag of books that Asuna had forgotten in her rage. They quickly boarded the train, collapsing on the available chairs. It was strangely empty... Negi sighed deeply, pushing back his bangs as Asuna continued making evil faces at him.

"It's been three years, and I STILL have to drag you out of bed! You're getting too old for that!" Asuna scolded, Negi covering his face in his hands in embarrassment. The first day of school...he was still used to waking up late for summer! He dragged out his planner a moment, writing notes and scribbling random doodles.

"Sorry...I'll try to get up next time Asuna-san..." He muttered, not at all too interested in Asuna's random morning banter. Konoka noticed immediately that his mind seemed to be somewhere else. She sneaked a a glance over his shoulder at what he was writing...

Dear sister:

Well, it's another year teaching...and it never changes. Asuna-san still yells at me every morning, the students still scare me, even though I've known them all for a long time. I know I'm here to become a master magus, but sometimes I forget with all the craziness around me! But then, I think about you and everything you've taught me! I won't let you down...

She stopped reading there. It wouldn't be right to read any more into a personal letter like that. From the look apon his face, she knew he was certainly putting thought into it. She smiled as she remembered the first bit of the letter. Yes, first year had really been a run! Second, just as crazy...and third with Negi-sensei was about to begin. She ruffled his hair playfully, walking off to another side of the train to try and find some friends.

"I don't know how in the hell I managed to get three years in a row with you, squirt." Negi sighed, a small smile playing over his face.

"Neither do I...But you're stuck with me again." He giggled, and she shoved him playfully as the train came to a stop. Another run to the school, another day with the freak-class. Upon running, several students greeted their teacher, and Negi happily returned it with a smile and wave. It would have been a sin if Chisime had been any more shocked. Eventually, they came to class, Negi setting down his books and the class bowing respectfully, giggling and talking to their friends. Asuna made her way over to Konoka, who was talking to a few other people. The class rep and several students where discussing something.

"Your place? Great! We can get the soda and snacks."

"I'll bring the cake! I can cook really well!"

"I'll help with decorations."

"Alright! We're all set!" Class rep smiled and took her seat, along with all of the other kids. As Negi began his class, Asuna leaned over to Konoka.

"Hey," She whispered, making sure that Negi couldn't hear her. "What's going on?"

"You didn't know?" Konoka answered back, a huge smile on her face. "It's Negi-sensei's birthday today! We're holding a part to celebrate! But don't tell him!" Asuka's eyes widened in amazement. It was Negi's birthday, and he wasn't telling anyone? She wondered for a moment about this, but soon got back to the homework in front of her.

BRRIIIIIING!

"Remember, class! Page 314 questions by tomorrow!"

"Yes, Sensei!" The class responded, picking up their books and heading out the door. Asuna, however, stuck behind. She came up to Negi's desk as he erased the board. He hadn't even seen her, and when he'd turned around, he'd almost hit the wall in shock.

"Hey, Negi-bozu. Everything alright?" She asked nicely. He stared at her blankly, blinking twice, as if he'd been asked a trick question. He quickly turned back around to his work, nodding cheerfully.

"OF course, Asuna-san. Thanks for asking, though..." His sentence wandered off as she left the room. Her thoughts where completely consumed over him for the next three hours. Why on earth wouldn't he say anything about his Birthday? Perhaps it wasn't important in Wales?

'Or,' she thought bitterly. 'He's just trying to get away from all of the attention.'

---

"Finally..." Negi muttered to himself, packing up his bag, grabbing his wand, and heading out the door. Several students said their good-byes on the way there, and someone else stood waiting at the park that he wasn't expecting...

"Asuna?" She sighed, taking his bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I figured I'd walk you home. Just in case you're still afraid of the dark." Negi's face slowly turned a tomato red, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was still the same Asuna. They walked home in silence for the most part, with a hint of small talk and random gibbering. Once at the dorm, Asuna stopped outside the door. For a moment, she felt whole-heartedly sorry for Negi. This was exactly the thing he didn't want...but on the other hand, maybe it would cheer him up. She smiled, opening the door to the dark room. He stepped in with a thank you, then fell back against the wall...

"SUPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEGI-SENSEI!!"

"Wh-Wha-" He stammered, completely taken aback. How had they known! The entire class came forwards, wishing him happiness, giving him his birthday punches and handing him presents. He'd been completely swept into the party, and by the time he'd started to open his presents, he'd completely forgotten about any troubles he'd had. Asuna stuck along with the group, keeping to talking with Konoka.

"How did you guys find out?" Negi questioned them as he unwrapped Nodoka's present: A book.

"Takahata-Sensei was talking about it a few days ago with some other teacher."

"Oh..." Muttered Negi. Some keeper of secrets HE was.

"So, why don't we all play a little game." Ayaka spoke up, clapping her hands together and smiling slyly. The girls all crowded around excitedly and waited for her to tell them what it was. Asuna stayed towards the back of the group, wary.

"It's a little game I'd like to call Seven Minutes in Heaven. And, our birthday boy gets to be the 'heavenly' guinea pig." The girls began giggling and shouting, leaving Negi in the dark. What the heck was that game? And what did they mean by...guinea pig...

"Alright," The class rep continued to speak, fluttering names in a hat. "The first one to go is..." Her face went blank, and her eyes narrowed gently. Of course...let HER go first.

"Asuna-chan." Asuna's eyes widened in shock. When did she say that she wanted to play? Negi was already looking at her, completely clueless as to what he was supposed to be doing. She looked at him in the same way, but before she could protest, Fuka and Fumika pushed them quite heartily into the closet, slamming the door behind them with very loud giggles and a 'you go girl'.

"Asuna...what are we doing in here...?" Negi asked through the darkness. He'd found the light a moment later, and switched it on, revealing her red-tinted and very embarrassed face. She tilted her head down, eyes narrowed in anger. Why did SHE have to go first...why did she have to go at all?

"It's seven minutes in heaven. Two people go in the closet and do whatever they want-"

"Can we play cards...?"

"-With each other."

"Ea-" He cut his word off, eyes wide. Did that mean that he had to...

"Come on, let's get this over with already. I want out of here." Asuna muttered and began to take a few steps towards him. He immediately took several steps backwards...and tripped over something on the ground. He reached out blindly for something to hold onto...and Asuna came tumbling down with him. A noise was heard from outside the door, and when Ayaka opened the door, she gasped in surprise. The rest of the girls cooed lightly, giggling.

"Way to go Asuna! That was fast!" Asuna groaned, holding her head and getting off of the shocked boy. Her hair was messed up, and her skirt was halfway down her knees. She jumped up quickly, waving her hands wildly and jumping out of the way of Negi, who still lay there.

"Ah! It's not what it looks like!" She screamed offensively. Negi pulled himself into a sit, and before anybody could say anything, he'd run out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving the girls alone. Asuna could have sworn she'd seen him crying.

"What was that all about? Good going, Asuna. You scared him away!" Fumika smiled, tilting her head to the side. Asuna pulled up her skirt and rushed after him without a word. She was already halfway down the hall when she sore loudly. He could have flown off, for all she knew! She wandered out the door, heading down the street...Lo and behold, Negi was sitting on the sidewalk, leaned up against the building.

"Negi?" As soon as he'd spotted Asuna coming towards him, however, he got to his feet. He was about to run off again, but she'd grabbed at him from behind. He'd squirmed quite a bit to get out of her grasp, yelling and shouting, but she was too strong for him. "Hey! I'm sorry, Okay?" She yelled, getting a firm grip on his arm. "I didn't know about this!" He stopped struggling, but still said nothing. It was obvious that he was mad at her... "I'm sorry...I know that you didn't want all the girls to come up, but I couldn't do anything about it! It wasn't even my idea! It was Konoka's! And even SHE didn't know!"

"Alright...it's alright..." He mumbled, finally managing to squirm his way out of her grasp. He turned around to face her, whipping his eyes as he did so. "I...I just need some air, okay, Asuna-san?" Asuna nodded, backing away a few steps. Before he turned around, her voice caught his attention.

"There...there was something in the mail for you from your sis...I checked on the way back." His eyes lit up immediately as she handed over the letter. He stared at the letter, opening and letting Asuna go on her way. As she was about to enter the building, she heard him shouting at her.

"Asuna!"

"Yeah?" She answered, turning towards him.

"Thanks."


	2. Vampire Blues Part 1

**Lucky-13**

Written by Valerie Fowler

--

Rated: PG (13)

Quicknotes: Nothing important. Thanks for reading this far! This chapter is a bit short, but I guess it's that way for a reason...and since I'm not writing them in order...well, you get the picture maybe. And sadly, I managed to leave out Chamo-kun...

--

2) VAMPIRE BLUES PART 1

--

"Hey, Negi, you wanna go out and get something to eat?" Asuna asked dolefully from the hallway. She peeked in her room, eyeballing Negi, who was sitting on the floor with papers spread out in front of him. Grades, perhaps. 'He really takes this teaching thing seriously...' She thought as he nodded in a silent response. A few moments later, he packed up the papers and changed into some street clothes, a full-sized white hoodie, black pants and sneakers.

"So...where are we going, Asuna-san?" Negi asked gingerly as they walked down the street. Asuna shrugged, kicking a rock on the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day, there was no denying that. At the moment, laziness was all she felt like doing.

"Whatever you want." She replied, yawning loudly.

Eventually they'd come into the city, and sat down at a small outdoor Japanese restaurant. After the food was ordered and all was set, Asuna set down to watching Negi poke at the thing he'd ordered. Out of spunk, he'd ordered squid and sushi...and now he looked at it as if the food would jump off the plate. Asuna picked up one of the sushi balls and popped it in her mouth to prove to him that it wasn't alive.

"I'm never gonna get the hang of this place." Negi sighed, poking a chopstick at the squid. He could have sworn that the thing had blinked at him. Asuna was about to eat that as well. Little did the two of them know that they where being watched by some other students on the other side of the restaurant.

"That little brat..." Came a small voice simply dripping with malice. The robot beside her nodded quietly. She wasn't disagreeing, but not entirely agreeing either. Evangeline's fingers shook, gripping the table like a life force. The sight of him was enough to set her blood boiling...and set off an unquenchable thirst for his. Chachamaru was convinced that her mistress was catching another cold. Eva twitched several times, eyes ablaze. Without thinking, or caring, she stood up with a jerk and strode over to their table.

"Hello there, Negi-bozu." She grinned, teeth sharp. Negi smiled from his squid.

"Hello Evangeline! Funny seeing you here!" Evangeline looked over at Asuna, nodding. Asuna did her best to hide behind the menu. She didn't want to be seen eating at a nice restaurant with Negi...in public, no doubt! It would be all over the high school in minutes!

"Same for me. Asuna, I do believe you two are starting to grow on each other a little." She chuckled. Asuna's eyes narrowed dangerously, her face red as a beet. She stood up from her seat, slamming the menu on the table. The squid inadvertently 'jumped' from the plate and landed in Negi's lap.

"AAAIIIEEE!!! IT IS ALIVE!!!! AHH!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OOOOFFF!!!!" He leapt out of his seat, jumping around and screaming. Eventually he'd managed to get a hold of its leg and fling it...into his hair. "IT'S TRYING TO EEEAAT MEEE!!!" Asuna strode over, smacked Negi hard across the face and threw the squid to one side, dusting her hands off and looking back over at Eva.

"Look, girl. Don't mess with me, alright? You know who won last time."

"But that was only temporary, remember?" Eva smiled, tilting her head to the side and placing her delicate hands upon her hips. Chachamaru was at her side in only a moment. Negi had finally recovered from the killer squid incident, and stood by Asuna, somewhat behind her...He wasn't the one with the kick-ass karate moves... And what was Eva talking about anyway by 'temporary'?

"She can't save you now, Negi. You're a teenager now. I don't know why you still hide behind her." Negi closed his eyes, wishing her away...and she was still there when he opened them. Was she created simply to mock his every move?! He stepped out from behind Asuna, eyes set into Eva's. For a moment, he thought he'd caught something...but it vanished as soon as he'd seen it, making him wonder if he'd ever even seen anything at all. Her eyes where so deep, as if she was searching into the soul...Asuna gasped as Negi stumbled backwards in shock, hitting the table and almost flipping it over.

"You...you....who...?" He stammered incoherently, babbling about nothing. Asuna turned around to see what was the matter with him, and found herself flying over tables a moment later, kicked in the back by Chachamaru. She cried out in pain as she hit a table, sliding over someone's dinner and landing on the ground nearby.

"Are you crazy! You can't attack me in public!" Asuna raged, rubbing her sore arm. Negi had already backed up several tables, and stayed a far distance away from both of them. His nervousness seemed only to increase with the passing seconds. Chachamaru's expression was something to behold as she came back to both feet: An expression of total shock. It was as if her leg had just kicked out on it's own...

"I'll have you, Negi...You'll die...you'll die, and I'll take the blood out of you, little by little..." Eva mumbled under her breath, eyes glowing in an indescribable fury. Her fists where balled, teeth bared...and fanged. The crowd from the tables was already watching the scene. Many of them had moved from their places and taken a safer spot. Others abandoned and ran altogether. Asuna struggled to stay on her feet, still wobbly from the first attack. Eva looked as though she couldn't control her anger.

"Kill her...kill them...not him, leave him to me." She muttered again. Chachamaru was confused at first, but quickly stalked forwards, leaping upon tables and trashing anything in her way. Asuna readied herself for the blow that would most certainly come...and realized that Negi was on the other side of the restaurant. The contract...it wasn't activated!! She remembered this as soon as she'd gotten an unwelcome kick into the jaw, and went sprawling another twenty feet.

"Asuna!!" Negi yelled, hiding behind the chair as Evangeline came for him. She leapt into the air...and took Negi completely by surprise, toppling him as he ran to the next chair. She took him by the shoulders as he screamed and shouted, kicked and thrashed, and sunk her teeth into him. The crowd screamed and gasped in awe at this turn of events, running away or staying around from the pure shock of it all. Asuna struggled once more to her feet, eyes wide at the sight of Negi on the ground with Eva sucking away at him. The pain in her jaw was excruciating...and her leg was about to give out. Another kick and two sickening crunches later, she lay in a pile on the ground.

"Evangeline...please...no...." Negi pleaded desperately, moving about in any way he could...the pain...his neck was burning...he forced back the black spots clouding up his vision, reaching behind him and taking the girl by the hair...perhaps he could pull her off, but it did no good. So tired; must sleep...

"GET OFF OF HIM!!" A scream, Negi couldn't interpret whose voice it belonged to. A sudden release of pain, the ebbing, throbbing feeling in his neck... He forced himself into a sit, glaring in the direction that the noise had come from. Evangeline was nowhere in sight, but there stood Asuna only feet from him, leaning against the table. Her knees visibly shook underneath her, and her face was as pale as a ghost, with a considerable gash across her forehead. She sunk to her knees, passing out at Negi's feet.

"Asuna?" He asked quietly, looking around. The crowd was almost completely gone, the restaurant empty. He made his way over to her, knees shaking in fear alone, with some weakness from the drained blood. The girl on the ground did not respond. It wasn't until he'd gotten closer that the damage was completely seen. Arms and legs bruised, possibly broken leg, and unhinged jaw...He came up under her, desperately trying to pick the girl up, but all the dead weight was too much for him. He collapsed under her.

"Asuna!! Wake up...!" He yelled at her, shaking her arm like a child would do to wake his mother. A small set of tears welled up in his eyes as he tried it again, and again, until they where pouring down his cheeks like a waterfall. He picked up her phone, wildly dialing the hospital.

Everything went so slow from then on... The ambulance came, sirens blaring to the scene and took her off, helping Negi to his feet and putting him in as well, examining the bite and blood marks on his neck. He didn't see any of it, didn't feel it. All he heard where the doctors screaming over Asuna, her pulse, the blood-loss, heart rate... Everything he didn't want to hear; everything he never wanted to happen. He slowly mumbled responses as the ambulance got in motion, watching that girl on the stretcher with all the love in his heart. She lay there unconscious, and something inside him longed to help her, to make her better. He couldn't describe the feeling that overtook him and made him cry again.

It was the feeling of having something wrenched out of you that can never be replaced.


	3. Mindless Confessions

**Lucky-13**

Written by Valerie Fowler

--

Rated: PG (13)

Quick notes: It's about to get mildly serious...And I won't be writing these chapters in order, so apologies for the wait...if anybody is waiting.

--

3) MINDLESS CONFESSIONS

--

The hospital's walls where white, stark and contrasted to Negi's dark outfit as he ran through the halls, sprinting along side the doctor-pushed cart that carried Asuna upon it, beaten and bruised. Thousands of thoughts coursed through his mind, each worse than the next...so many possibilities. He could barely see in front of him past the tears that streamed down his face as a doctor halted him in front of the ER doors. He tried to fight his way past the doctor, mind on the situation.

"Asuna! Let me go, I have to see her!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here...we need to operate." He stopped struggling, sniffling wildly. The doctor explained each thing they where going to do, and Negi gave them the proper information on her name and birthday through choked sobs. His legs could barely support him as the details sunk in...She really had been badly wounded...and it was all because of Eva and Chachamaru... A panic began to set in as he stalked across the waiting room. The doctors could see his obvious anxiety. A small whimper was heard from the other side of the ER door...and he couldn't take it anymore. He sank to his knees, sobbing.

---

"Mr. Springfield?" Negi shot up at the sound of his name. He looked around blankly, realizing that he was in a chair. He must have dozed off...and somebody had to have put him there. He almost sprinted to the waiting area desk, wanting to know what the lady wanted. She smiled and came around, opening a door to the side.

"Ms. Asuna can see you now." He almost leapt in joy, and followed her down the hallways. She watched him as they continued to wind their way through the building, watched the worried look on his face become more and more strained as they continued on. They came to the door and she opened it for him.

"She's probably sleeping...such a devoted brother, you are." He almost fell over as she left. BROTHER! He recovered a moment later, sticking his head in the door. Immediately before him lay the various gadgets and medicine bags, and the end of the bed. He opened the door further, coming all the way in. There lay Asuna on the bed, completely unconscious.

"Asuna...? Oh, Asuna!" He came into the room, collapsing into the chair next to her seat. He took her hand into his, bursting into uncontrolled tears again. "I'm so sorry..." He whimpered, holding that hand close, as if it where a lifeline as he sunk farther into regret.

"Asuna, I'm so sorry about everything... It's my entire fault! If I'd just been paying more attention, you wouldn't..." He looked at her body, the light rise and fall of her chest as she slept. "I'm so stupid! Just...please be alright..." He stopped, watching her again. She seemed so vulnerable and innocent when she slept. He brushed a bang out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"I know I've never said it, but...I really care about you." He began, rambling off thoughts and things he'd been wanting to say forever, but never had the courage. "You're more than just a student, Asuna...you're more than just my friend! You're my partner! The one I always wanted...and...I just...I love you."

--

"The little twit...He won't get away so easily next time." Eva sighed, leaning against the wall of the school. She sat on the roof, watching the scenery before her, the lights flickering on and off as the night wore on. It was a beautiful scene, overall, but it did not console her.

"You must be more careful next time, mistress." Chachamaru spoke up from beside Evangeline, watching her closely, as if something might come up and attack. Eva sighed again, nodding plainly.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into me. The thirst for his blood has been overwhelming..." She pulled up her knees, burying her head in them. She'd been having horrible urges to leap apon him in class, or even walking down the street, all in the middle of the day! She didn't even have the fangs!

'Either way,' She thought bitterly, 'I will have him...and soon.'

--

"AH, Asuna! You're finally home!" Konoka greeted the girl as she came in the door, assisted by Negi. She had a crutch in one hand, and leaned over Negi's shoulder with the other arm. He led her to a couch, setting her down very gently as she winced. Nobody's smiles faded, however. Asuna was smiling as well, and leaned back gingerly.

"Yeah...It's good to be back in my own room again." She sighed, glancing around. The place had obviously been straightened while she was gone, because it looked much nicer than before. Some of the furniture had been moved as well...perhaps for her easier travel. Negi sat beside her, looking at her with a slightly worried tone.

"Is everything okay? Is there anything I can get you?" He asked quickly. He was about to get up, but she'd taken his shoulder and pushed him back down into a sit.

"I'm fine...I can take care of myself now. Anyway, if you end up doing everything for me, how are you ever going to get back to class? The students might get jealous, you know." He chuckled, agreeing with her whole-heartedly. It already looked suspicious that he was visiting her every day after lessons, and some of the girls had started to talk. They spoke the truth...but he didn't want them to know it: He also didn't want them catching on any more.

"Hey, I'll order some takeout! What do you want Asuna? Negi-kun?"

---

"So, what where you two doing at the hospital?" Kazumi nudged Asuna as the class got seated. Ayaka came up behind her with a sly smile as well. Fuka and Fumika followed suit. Asuna sighed, slamming her book shut that she'd been reading.

"He didn't do ANYTHING while he was there. And how am I supposed to know? I was sleeping half the time!" She countered all of their questions. Of course, they came back with more.

"Did he propose?"

"PROPOSE! HE'S ONLY A KID!"

"You mean he's going to?"

"NO!"

"So, what did he say?"

"Jeez, he just wanted to know how I was doing! Can you all get lost? You're acting like..." She stopped short as the classroom door opened and Negi stepped in the room. Immediately the class bowed, and the lesson began shortly after taking role. Negi noticed first off that Evangeline wasn't there. Chachamaru, however, was.

"Chachamaru-san, do you know where Evangeline-san is?" The robot student nodded plainly.

"She is not feeling well, so she stayed home sick." Negi nodded in understanding and wrote it down in the absent list. He then instructed the class to turn to a page in their book and read. Negi sat down to grade some papers, but he couldn't help but glance up at Asuna from time to time. He always looked down at his papers as soon as he thought he might be staring. Ever since he'd said that, back at the hospital...something had come over him, and he couldn't help but watch her...

And she'd locked eyes with him for a moment. She'd looked quickly back down at her book, and he'd gone straight back to grading papers. As he marked the papers for mistakes, a thought crossed his mind. He took a quick glance back up at her, and noticed that she was blushing...why...why would she react like that, he wondered. Unless...

"Alright, class dismissed! Early release for the school assembly. Have a great weekend!" Negi closed his book as the bell rang. The class quickly dispatched; all of them except for Asuna, who waited for Negi. He followed her out the door, but turned in a different direction. He quickly whirled around.

"Aren't you going to the assembly?" He asked. She nodded and continued going down the hall.

"I'm tired...I'm gonna go back home." Konoka came down the hall a moment later, beckoning to Negi.

"Come on, Negi-sensei! You're gonna miss it walking that slow!"

"I think I'm going to help Asuna-san home. I don't know if she can do it by herself yet, with the trains and all." He came up with an excuse on the fly, waving to Konoka as she ran off with a shrug. Asuna couldn't believe her ears. He was coming with her?

"I think I can do it on my own, Negi."

"No, I insist...I just don't feel right leaving you all alone and by yourself."

"Aww, so concerned about my health. I'm touched." She mumbled sarcastically. Negi sighed and followed quickly after her, taking her backpack with small argument from her. The train was ridden in silence, as well as the walk home. Negi was too pre-occupied in his own thoughts to say anything...and Asuna just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, we're here." Negi spoke up, tuning the light on and holding the door for Asuna. She came in without a word or glance at him. His face went from that of a happy person, to that of worry. Did she not want him to help her? She sat down on the couch, curling her legs up close to her and setting her head in them, flipping on the television. Surely, Negi was only doing it out of good will, but it was annoying to her. The girls at school would NEVER stop bothering her if this kept up!

Did he care that much about her that he WOULDN'T care if they talked? She was sure that he'd heard something with all of their jabbering...Negi went into another room and came out in his normal clothes. He sat down on the other side of the room, watching her quietly. He couldn't help but watch her...

"Negi...don't you have something you can be doing?" He looked around sharply, totally aware that someone had spoken to him...He looked back at Asuna. She'd said it. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring. He nodded, shrugging.

"No, not in particular. Did you want something?" She nodded with a huge sigh. Waiting on her hand and foot again... He got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with his hoodie.

"I'm going to check on the assembly. Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" Asuna nodded, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the kid here, Bozu. You are. Are you sure you're not afraid of the dark?" Negi rolled his eyes, putting his hoodie on.

"Whatever...I got over that, like, two years ago!"

"Yet you still cringe when you hear little noises...things that go bump in the night...the monster under your bed..."

"Monster! There's a monster under the bed that you aren't telling me about?" He demanded wand ready.

"Yeah...little boy-eating monsters that are immune to magic..." Negi gulped, taking several steps back. "And he like's em' just about your size..."

"ASUNA! STOP!"

"And it's gonna get ya!"

"QUEEEEIIITT!" He screamed, running out the door, down the hall and out the front door faster than she could laugh. He might have been thirteen...but he was still gullible.

He didn't come back until a bit later that night. He flipped on the light, looking around quickly. Asuna was not in the room...she must have made her way back to her bedroom. He wandered down the hall, knocking on her door. A small noise beckoned him in. He opened the door and closed it, leaning against the back.

"What took you so long?" She asked gently. Her voice was smothered in tiredness, as if she'd been awoken. He shrugged, letting his head fall down a bit.

"I stuck around for a while to get some cookies. The food was really great...Konoka isn't going to be back for a while. She said she was going to a restaurant with some friends afterwards. She's sorry you couldn't come, by the way." He added on. She sighed, sitting up with a quiet flinch. She heard him, but her mind was elsewhere. Those words he'd said...she'd only been half-awake, but they'd filtered into her mind like a disease.

"Negi-kun? Can you come here for a minute?" He looked up quickly, eyes meeting with hers.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, slowly walking towards her.

"Let me see you. Come up here." She spoke with a strange urgency that made him obey her every word...but not without raising an eyebrow. He climbed up the ladder and sat in front of her. As soon as he'd started climbing, he'd gotten nervous...the strange feeling of butterflies wouldn't leave him, and only grew stronger as she scooted up closer. "It's alright." She assured him, smiling gently.

"Look, Negi-kun, I...well, I heard what you said...back at the hospital," She saw his eyes slowly widen, as if he'd been caught red-handed doing a horrible deed. He immediately tilted his head down, cheeks glowing red. She'd heard that? He'd thought she had been sleeping!

"Look, Asuna-san, I just...well, I mean-" He immediately began to try and come up with excuses, blatting out anything he could think of, when he was cut off a kiss. He blinked twice, trying to understand what was happening. It was over as soon as it had started, Asuna staring at him quietly, waiting for a response, face only inches from his. His eyes wandered past her, to the floor. She could sense his nervousness as he bit his lip, keeping his eyes averted. This could mean so much...

Without a word, he returned the kiss, this one more passionately than before. In that moment of bliss, he didn't care about what anybody thought, or what they would say. Asuna was what he'd come to Japan for, and now, it was all he lived for. Asuna lifted a hand to push a few stray bangs from his eyes, then pushed him down onto the bed, removing his hoodie as she did so. She didn't care, as she felt her pajamas being un-buttoned and removed, nor the feel of his hands on her as their kisses deepened. It was time to show him how she really felt...

---

Negi awoke the next morning as the sun came in his eyes. He looked down at the clock that read ten and smiled, curling farther into Asuna's arms like a cat. He just didn't want that moment to end...that moment of being able to look her into the eyes and say everything he'd ever wanted to and more. 'You'll be proud of me, sister' he thought to himself as Asuna shifted in her sleep, pulling Negi even closer to her, like he was some kind of teddy bear. He heard a soft moan, and felt a small kiss being planted on his neck.

"'Morning, Asuna-chan." He purred. Asuna only made another sleepy noise and sat up lazily. It was only as she gathered her hair up behind her back that the events of the night before came back to her with startling quality. She also realized that it was Saturday. She sighed, laying back down and gathering up Negi again.

It hadn't been that bad at all for the first time, really. Both of them had their equal share of things to work on, but she'd been so caught up in the passion of the moment, that she hadn't cared about any of that. Apparently he hadn't either. It wasn't perfect...but it was still heaven to him. Even just lying there close in her arms was enough for Negi. 'I can't believe I actually did it...' Asuna thought to herself mildly, as she curled a lock of his hair around her finger.

For a moment, they both felt the impending threat upon them, but it slowly faded away as the sun came up higher in the sky. They where officially 'together', and the thought frightened them both. It was bound to spread around the school in a matter of hours if the information somehow got spilled... The class rep was bound to have a heart attack, along with half of the other class. Negi might get fired if the teachers found out. 'But then again, he's only a kid.' She thought to herself.

"So, what now?" He asked quietly, his innocent voice asking the question she'd just been thinking of. He turned around to face her, eyes glued to hers. She sighed, burying her head in his shoulder. She had no answer. She knew what would be best...but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Rise and shine you two! It's a beautiful day! I've let you all sleep in long enough!" Konoka's voice came from the other side of the room. Negi leapt up as her face appeared, hitting his head on the ceiling and falling out of the bunk bed to the ground with a large and resounding thump. Konoka covered her eyes with a huge smile and walked out the door.

"Way to get naked Negi-kun! Was it too warm for you last night?" Her voice came from down the hall. He muttered inaudible things to himself, gathering up his shorts and pants. Asuna giggled quietly, sitting up and coming down and getting dressed herself. Negi was about to open the door and go out when he'd gotten caught up in Asuna's arms again. Instead of fighting it, he simply stood there smiling. He knew what she was doing. He turned around and kissed her gently.

Time to play fake.


End file.
